Free and Heather's Halloween Adventure!
by JohtoBlue
Summary: What happens when a little Wooper gets out of hand and runs away? Read as Free and Heather with their new friends Deka and Clover enter a creepy house to find their lost friend!


**A/N So this is our special for Halloween for our story "Free and Heather's Adventure" If you like this then you may like the actual story. Enjoy and happy Halloween everyone!**

Pokémon Halloween Special!

"Woopa!" The tiny blue Pokémon with no arms cried out happily while running through a small clearing. The sky was dark and slight rumbling sounds could be heard in the background.

"Get back here, Wooper!" Free called, his Wooper didn't respond though, only kept running away enjoying the wind on its skin.

"Can't you learn to control that thing!" Deka snapped from behind. Deka, Clover, and Heather each followed close behind whenever Wooper escaped from its Poké Ball and began its game of chase.

Wooper kept up its speed and rain began to slowly fall from the sky making the image of the blue Pokémon faint. In little time Wooper disappeared and the trainers found themselves lost.

"Drat, maybe we should just give up and wait to look for him once the rain clears up?" Deka suggested. "For now why don't we find some place to camp out or something?"

"I don't like the idea of-" Free began but was quickly interrupted.

"Woopa!" The cry of his Pokémon sounded, whether it was a call of help or happiness was beyond them.

"Let's keep going!" Heather told them, she now took lead and began to run towards the sounds of Wooper, each trainer following. Soon they ended up in front of a broken down house complete with broken and boarded windows, missing shingles, and peeling paint that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere.

"Woopa!" The cry continued from inside the house.

"I'm coming buddy!" Free called while taking a step towards the house, Deka and Clover pulled him back quickly, stopping him from continuing.

"Are you crazy?" Clover questioned, fear in her tone. "This place can be haunted!"

"This is no joke, my friend; don't go in there!" Deka added. "This is how horror movies begin!"

Free brushed them off but continued up the steps to the black house. With each step up the porch, a loud creak sounded and gave the impression that they could fall in at any time. Heather followed, having a tight grip on the back of Free's black turtleneck. Free approached the door and raised his hand to knock on the door. His body shook, every ounce of his soul had fear running through him.

"Trick or treat?" he said aloud before knocking on the door and it creaked open slowly.

"Just a house. Not haunted," Heather repeated to herself over and over. She turned to Deka and Clover but still found a way to cling onto Free's turtleneck, "Are you two coming?"

Deka and Clover both took a step back, "I think we'll go ahead and stay out here to make sure that, um…" Deka began but lost his words at the end.

"We're going to make sure that the grass doesn't grow excessively while you two are looking for Wooper!" Clover finished, Deka stared at her in disbelief but accepted the lame excuse.

"You two go ahead!" Deka told them while motioning to push them in before he sat down and stared intently at the grass.

"Cowards," Free spat before inching into the house with Heather close behind. Chikorita followed confidently, trying to be the only one who wasn't scared. As soon as they entered the house, the door swung shut, but both of the trainers were already so paralyzed with fear that they only flinched.

"Woopa!" They could hear the Pokémon's call from afar.

"You in here buddy?" Free questioned while taking a few deep breaths. "I don't think this was a great idea… It's really dark in here."

Heather mustered enough strength to let go of Free's clothes and grab at her bag to pull out a Poké Ball, "I have an idea, we'll have Mareep light up this place. C'mon out Mareep!" The yellow Pokémon emerged and the ball on its tail quickly lit up and the small house could be seen perfectly. The light revealed cob webs along with many cracks in the floor and a broken ceiling fan. Paint and stained wallpaper were stripped from the walls in various places. What seemed like inches of dust and dirt covered everything. In the middle of the giant living room was a staircase that led to the large upper floor.

"Th-This place looks like a Mario game," Heather muttered, her hands once again clamped onto Free's clothing.

Free took a deep breath and blew out hard, kicking up dust that now blew through the room, "This place seems really untouched… Where should we look first?"

"Maybe the upstairs?" Heather suggested. She slightly pushed Free ahead trying to get more into the house.

Free took a step towards the staircase and stared at it warily. "It looks like it may just break in if I take a step onto it. Maybe we should look around downstairs first…" Free then turned towards Heather and noticed a small Pokémon webbing itself behind her. "Don't turn around!" He whispered violently.

Heather, completely disregarding what Free told her, turned around and locked her eyes on probably her worst fear: spider Pokémon.

"Spinarak!" She squealed before pushing Free out of the way and running up the stairs to avoid any confrontation. Mareep quickly followed and all light had left the room.

Free tried to follow but within a few steps up the stairs, he broke through and one leg got caught. "Heather, com back and help me!" He yelped while trying to pull his leg back through. Right as he felt his leg come to his hands broke through the staircase and he plummeted towards the lower level. Chikorita followed before being caught by Free and they fell together.

"So, how do you think they're doing?" Clover asked. She had sent out her Torchic incase anything felt the need to attack her and her brother.

Deka frowned, his Scyther and Bulbasaur at his side, "Our job isn't to worry; it's to do whatever our job is!"

"At least I care!" Clover retorted. She stared into the house windows in hope.

"Torchic?" Her Pokémon pecked at her feet, concerned for its trainer and her friends.

"Ah, Spinarak!" Heather screamed while running through the top stairs of the house, Mareep not far behind.

"Woopa! Woopa!" Free's Pokémon called from afar; this time though, it was closer than before.

Heather stopped in her tracks and took a few deep, heaving breaths. She looked around; Mareep still lit up the dark rooms, and she took notice of Free's absence. "I shouldn't have run off like that…"

"Mis-Mis!" A voice cooed off into the distance.

"Woopa!" Free's Pokémon responded.

Heather inched towards the noises and opened a door that had light emerging from each crack in it. She opened it slowly and spotted Wooper and two other Pokémon playing. Wooper was balancing on a bouncy ball with its usual confused, playful look on its face.

The other two Pokémon were dark blue and purple with what looked like fraying pink hair from the ends of their heads. They each had reddish-pink necklaces that hung from their small heads. They both were afloat above Wooper, laughing and having what looked like a great time.

"Misdreavus!" One of the Pokémon called happily.

"Mis-Mis," the other responded.

"Misdreavus?" Heather questioned silently, it was her first time ever seeing the ghost Pokémon.

"Woopa!" Free's Pokémon cried out before falling off the ball and landing on its back. Wooper's facial expression quickly changed to confused once again. Both of the Misdreavus zoomed towards Wooper in worry but Wooper shot up on both of his legs and danced around as if nothing had happened.

Heather opened up the door and revealed herself to the Pokémon, "Wooper you're giving us the scare of our lives!"

As soon as the Misdreavus caught sight of Heather they took defensive positions in front of Wooper. "Misdreavus-Mis!" They called out angrily.

"Woopa?" The tiny blue Pokémon questioned before running towards Mareep and beginning to jump for the ball on its tail.

Both of the Misdreavus stared in confusion while the Wooper played. "Misdreavus?"

"I'm sorry for our intrusions, Misdreavus. My friend and I came in looking for Wooper and I guess Wooper found you," Heather explained to the Misdreavus while taking a quick bow. "My name is Heather! I'm a Pokémon Trainer!"

The Misdreavus each smiled then began to dance around Heather in the air.

Free crashed into a pile of wood while keeping a firm grip on Chikorita. He winced at the pain and rolled over onto a cold, concrete floor. "How lucky are we, Chikorita?" He mumbled. He looked up and couldn't see anything as the whole room was once again dark. He slowly stood up and pulled out the only remaining Poké Ball from his belt "C'mon out Quilava!" He released Quilava and his back quickly lit up and the light filled the whole room.

"Quilava…" It cooed in quiet as its head blazed and the room could be clearly seen. A dark, floating figure appeared in front of them with eyes that pierced Free's very soul.

"Mismagius," the Pokémon called quietly. It floated around Free and Quilava slowly; Free couldn't move from fear.

"Chika!" The tiny light green Pokémon cried, ready to battle if necessary. It took a battle stance in front of Free to try to give him any form of protection.

Free pulled his Pokédex out of his pocket and scanned the Pokémon, "Mismagius, the Magical Pokémon. Ghost-type. Mismagius is the evolved form of Misdreavus." His Pokédex read before he pressed a button to receive more information. "Its cry sounds like incantation. It is said that the cry may rarely be imbued with happiness-giving power."

"Mismagius," the Pokémon cooed once more, this time with a smile on its face.

"Have you by chance seen my little Wooper around here? I'm sorry we invaded your home. He ran off and we only came in here to come and get him. I'm very sorry," Free explained, a clear sense of fear in his voice.

Misdreavus did a little dance around Free before motioning for Free and his Pokémon to follow him. Free nodded and followed the ghost Pokémon.

"They've been in there for awhile… Do you think we should go in and help?" Clover questioned.

Deka lay back onto the ground, "I'd much rather just lay here and take a nice relaxing nap now that the rain has calmed down."

"Fine then! Torchic use your Ember!" Clover commanded to her Torchic who looked around puzzled. "It's okay, it's only Deka!" Torchic then nodded and released small flames towards Deka, each flame burning him and sending him into a standing stance.

"Fine then we can go in if they're not out here in five minutes!" He screamed, clearly irritated, his Pokémon could only laugh.

"So, it looks like you found yourself some friends, Wooper," Heather told the Pokémon while leaning and letting it nuzzle against her leg. "I'm sorry but I think that we should get out of here… I think I heard Free get hurt…" Heather picked up Wooper and looked out the room to notice two figures making their way towards her.

"Heather is that you?" Free questioned, jogging towards her with Mismagius close behind. He locked eyes with her and gave her a hug, "I was worried about you!" He looked down and noticed Wooper in her arms.

"I found Wooper with some Misdreavus. Wooper was just playing the whole time," Heather explained with a smile while Wooper wagged its tail happily.

Free took Wooper from her arms and put him on his head, "I met a Mismagius and she showed me the way over here. It turns out that this place isn't that scary… it's just full of ghost Pokémon. It's their home!"

"Too bad that Deka and Clover couldn't get a look at these Pokémon," Heather said while crossing her arms. "They're just two scared little Meowth!"

Free smiled a devious grin, "We could introduce them to our new friends if you REALLY want to. I was thinking about it while I made my way here."

"What ever do you mean?" Heather asked, a fake smile emerging on her face to reply to the creepy one on Free's.

"No! Help us, please!" Both of Free and Heather's cries could be heard from the inside. Clover and Deka both shot up from the ground and stared at the house.

"Now I guess we have no choice! Bulbasaur use your Vine Whip to open the door!" Deka commanded. Bulbasaur released two vines that crashed against the door causing it to open violently. Both Deka and Clover darted for the house to try to save their friends. Once they entered, the door slammed shut and everything went black.

"Deka, I'm scared!" Clover screamed while mimicking what Heather was doing to Free's turtleneck.

Deka tucked her behind him, "Stay close and I'll keep you safe!" He inched towards the broken staircase and took light steps where it wasn't broken.

"Somebody save us!" Free yelled out in desperation.

Heather's shriek soon followed, "Don't let them do anymore to us!"

Deka gulped and looked towards the upper level where he found Wooper lying on the ground. It looked as though its eyes were gouged out and its stomach was black. "Poor Wooper…" Deka mumbled.

Suddenly the Wooper corpse shot up and screamed, "Woopa!" It then fell back and down into the hole that was in the staircase.

"Zombie Wooper!" Clover shrieked before pushing Deka upstairs and running away. She soon found herself in the room with Free and Heather. They were each standing and laughing at Clover who was pale and scared half to death.

Clover glared, "That was mean, guys! We thought you two were hurt!" She stepped forwards while Deka followed her into the room with the bouncy ball. She punched Free lightly in the arm before giving them a smile. "You did get us though…"

"I wasn't scared one bit!" Deka snapped, "I was only following Clover and acting scared so she didn't feel bad!" Misdreavus appeared behind Deka and blew onto the back of his neck. His face went as white as a ghost and he turned slowly before coming face to face with the ghost Pokémon.

"Misdreavus!" It cried out frightening Clover and Deka. They both ran from the room and jumped from the top of the stairs to the main level. Both then forced the door open and ran out screaming for their lives.

"Maybe we should follow," Heather suggested while moving towards the door and picking up Wooper who she put make-up the Misdreavus liked to play with on the water Pokémon.

Free followed and soon they were out on the front porch. He turned to the ghost Pokémon and laughed, "Maybe we'll see you three some other time! Thanks for such a great scare!" He and Heather then stepped away and began to jog towards Clover and Deka.

"Bye bye!" Heather called once more with a smile on her face; she had now become fond of ghost Pokémon.

"Misdreavus!" Both of the Pokémon called.

The tallest Pokémon danced a little bit, "Mismagius!"

"Woopa!" Free's Pokémon finished with a final good bye, a confused, almost sad look on his face but nonetheless he was happy to meet new friends.


End file.
